In architectural and engineering drawings, especially for lettering purposes, there is a need to sharpen the pencil lead point in chisel or wedge shape; and the only abrader for the above purpose which we can find in the store is in the form of approximately 1".times.3" size sandpapers stacked in a pack and fixed on top of an approximately 1".times.5" size wood plate, the extra 2" being used as handle.
The way to remove the graphite lead dust from the sandpaper is by means of hitting the rim of the wood plate on any hard surface such as table leg, rim of trash can, etc. Consequently, the lead dust tends to scatter around the work area and smear the floor. It is also an inconvenience to move the wood plate around to dispose of the pencil lead dust, and this further causes dispersing of lead dust at work area. A novel device to eliminate these deficiencies is therefore invented.